


It's Just a Bunch of Hocus Pocus

by hollandperfection



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, also hella minor sciles, freaky friday AU, ish, magic!Lydia, they just switch bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollandperfection/pseuds/hollandperfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ALLISON, GO LOOK IN THE MIRROR QUICK!” Lydia sounded a little distressed for 5:30 A.M. and her voice sounded different but, whatever, Allison did what she was told, while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.</p><p>“Lydia, why do I need to even--WHAT THE FUCK?!”<br/>OR<br/>Where Lydia does a spell but it goes wrong and she ends up in Allison's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Bunch of Hocus Pocus

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally finished this fic! I thought of it like in March or April but could never figure out how I wanted to end it, but somehow today was the day where everything fell into place. Hope you like!

Lydia has been dabbling in witchcraft for a couple months now and she thinks she has gotten pretty good for herself. So one day after Scott and Stiles tried and successfully captured a picture of Lydia without makeup on, she decided to play a little prank on them to repay the favor, so to speak.

She was on her bed with Allison flipping through her spell books when she found the perfect spell. She started laughing quietly to herself, but it quickly built to a full on maniac cackle. Allison just stared at her thinking she turned into a Disney evil villain in that moment. Lydia sprung off her bed and started searching her room for the items that were required to create the spell she was laughing over. Allison was watching from Lydia’s bed when she asked what spell she chose.

“Oh Allison, only the best freaking spell ever! This will teach these boys to never mess with me.” Allison just raised her eyebrow to that. “Seriously, they think they could mess with me? Me, Lydia Martin, they should know better.” Lydia found some powder she was looking for and lifted it to her face with a evil smile placed on her face.

“So what is this ‘best freaking spell ever’ you plan on using? And does it cause harm, because I’m kind of worried about you right now. You look like Yzma from Emperor's New Groove and Jafar from Aladdin wrapped in one body…”

“Please, I would obviously be Hades with a hint of Maleficent.” Lydia said this so casually, like she has thought of this before. Allison may be a little more worried now, but Lydia doesn’t notice she’s too wrapped up with preparing. “Don’t worry Allison, it’s just a body switching spell, kind of like from Freaky Friday, but without the whole fortune cookie and soul searching part. I create the spell, which is totally harmless, they wake up in different bodies and then I sit back and watch the chaos happen.”

The evil smile was back on Lydia’s lip, “Okay, but how do they get back into their own bodies?”

“I kind of just skimmed the page, because I got too excited, I’ll read the rest later when Scott and Stiles have learned their lesson.” Lydia is almost finished setting up now, with different colored powders and witchy items Allison doesn’t know of. She’s never seen Lydia do magic herself, just heard all the successful stories Lydia has told her. She’s actually never seen anyone do magic, except in the movies, and sits up curiously to watch as Lydia lights a candle.

Lydia starts saying the chant in Latin, Allison doesn’t know Latin so she doesn’t pay attention to what Lydia is saying and just watches how the candle’s flame gets bigger. There’s a random wind that enters the room and the lights flicker a bit and then it’s all over.

“Is that it?” Allison asks, expecting there to be explosions or something big to go along with the spell, but that was it apparently. Allison is a little disappointed when Lydia blows out the candles by her and gets off the bed to help Lydia clean up.

“Yeah, see harmless.” Lydia puts away the last bits of her miscellaneous items and returns to lay on her bed. They decide to watch Hocus Pocus to keep the witch theme going and ended up cuddling each other in Lydia’s bed with their hands entwined together.

It was getting dark when Allison decided to drive back home. She felt pretty tired so she just decided to go to sleep when she reached her room, discarding her clothes and putting on a tank top and shorts. She kept thinking about Hocus Pocus and how she liked the smell of Lydia’s hair and how soft Lydia’s skin against hers and-- Allison was out before she could process why she kept thinking about Lydia.

...

 

Allison woke up to her phone ringing and looked at her clock before answering her phone, “Whoever this is, it better be good because I have 30 more minutes of sleep.”

“ALLISON, GO LOOK IN THE MIRROR QUICK!” Lydia sounded a little distressed for 5:30 A.M. and her voice sounded different but, whatever, Allison did what she was told, while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“Lydia, why do I need to even--WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“YEAH I KNOW RIGHT, I WOKE UP TO THE SAME THING!”

“Lydia why do I look like you in the mirror?!”

“I don’t know! I don’t know okay!!”

“HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW EVERYTHING!”

“Okay let’s just calm down. Breathe. We can figure this out...maybe, I don’t know maybe I did the spell wrong?”

“What?! What do you mean you did the spell wrong?!!”

“I don’t know! Let me just look at what it says.” Allison is moving slowly in front of the mirror, moving her hand in front of her face, and picking up her now red hair. At least I smell like Lydia now, Allison thinks, not like I never not smell like her, wait what? Nevermind not important right now. “Fuck, okay, so it says the person who you want to switch bodies with has to be in the room with you...and you were the only person in the room with me...and I was the only other person in the room…”

“Lydia this is important information!! How can you just skip this?!”

“Okay, I just got a little excited. I thought it would be a cool spell to use.”

“What so now I’m in your body and you’re in my body?” Maybe this isn’t a total loss, Lydia was fucking gorgeous, and she always wondered what it would be like to be her.

“We have a problem, I can’t find the counterspell...”

“Are you fucking kidding me.”

“Yes?...”

“Lydia it is too early to be messing with me.”

“Fine okay I can’t find it! The page is missing or something! Crap, school! How are we gonna pull this off? What am I talking about, I’ve been practicing Allison Argent impression since the day I met you.”

Allison can just hear her smirking through the phone, “Yeah I’m pretty sure I have Lydia Martin impression down.” Allison raises her eyebrow perfectly mocking how Lydia would do it.

“Honey, no one can recreate this piece of art,” Lydia gestured to herself but she realized she was someone else at the moment, but that doesn’t mean Allison was a piece of art either. “I already laid my outfit for today, wear that, I don’t want to be seen wearing one of your leather jackets.”

“Please, I know you like them, I know you still have two that I left here, I know you like wearing them.” It’s weird talking to Lydia on the phone when she’s staring at her in the mirror and talking like her, this is gonna need some getting used to.

“Well maybe I like how you smell. Anyways, get dressed you’re going to be late for school. And I don’t need anymore tardies from Mr. Jacobson.” Lydia hangs up the phone leaving Allison to just stare at her new body some more.

Ha, so Lydia does like them, and what, she likes smelling like me? Well I do take pride in smelling perfectly like apples with a hint of forest. Snap out of this Allison, you need to get dressed.

Okay maybe Lydia did like wearing Allison’s leather jackets, but she will tell no one. Allison may have exploited her but she will deny it till her grave. She put on the jacket that Allison mostly wears and wore a typical Allison outfit. Allison has comfy clothes, she likes it, it’s nice. Lydia is looking at her new body in the mirror and realizes all the muscles Allison has. “Damn Allison, welcome to the gun show,” Lydia is flexing her arms in the mirror admiring how fit she looks. Lydia lifts her shirt and counts the abs Allison has. “Well this is certainly nice to look at,” Lydia’s eyes glanced to the clock and realized she needed to leave soon.

Allison turned on Lydia’s car and music started playing really loud, scaring the shit out of her. “Jesus! What the heck Lydia!” The music was playing Chance the Rapper’s Acid Rap album. “You and your secret taste in music, Lydia.” The song was catchy and she left it playing or the rest of the drive to school.

...

 

Allison arrived to class barely before the final bell rang and found an open seat next to Stiles and hoped that that’s where Lydia usually sits.

“Hey Stiles.”

“Hey Lyds, how’s your morning going?”

“Very unusual…”

“How unusual?”

“More unusual than your fear of bunnies.”

“What! How do you know that?”

“Because you...um, I mean Allison may have accidentally told me.”

“I told her that in confidence!” Allison raised a questioning eyebrow to him, “It’s only because the freaking killer bunny terrified me in the Monty Python movie.”

“Whatever you say Stiles.” Allison started writing what the teacher wrote on the board in her notes. Stiles noticing how Lydia is writing with her right hand instead of her left.

“Since when did you become ambidextrous?”

“Huh? Oh, um, since I was little, I just prefer my left…” Allison nervously laughed tried writing with her left but it didn’t work, so she switched back to her right.

Stiles noticed Lydia’s weirdness and made a note to test whatever was happening. A couple minutes passed by when he came up with a plan, “How do you like my new flannel?”

“Yeah, it’s nice.” Allison didn’t even look up.

Okay...Lydia does not like flannels, she has told him multiple times. “Quelle est votre couleur préférée?”

“Vert, et toi?” Wait fuck, did Lydia know French? Fuck, she’s taking Latin. Act casual, it’s normal for Lydia to know things.

Stiles noticed Lydia had stopped writing and seemed a little nervous. And that definitely wasn’t Lydia’s favorite color...that was Allison’s favorite color! Okay, either Lydia messed up some like body switching spell or her crush on Allison is really taking over her. Stiles smiled to himself and wondered if either girls even know if they like each other.

The bell rang and everyone started walking out. Allison practically ran out of class.

 

Scott found Allison by her locker, “Hey Allison how’s it going?”

“Oh you know...same old, same old.”

“So, you still haven’t told Lydia yet?”

“Told Lydia what?” Lydia turned her head to face Scott now, raising an eyebrow.

“You know, that you like her.”

Lydia raised both eyebrows at this and smirked. I fucking knew it, Lydia thought to herself. “No, I haven’t told her yet. But I have a feeling she already knows.” Lydia turned away and started walking to class, but more like strutting away.

Has Lydia been giving Allison strutting lessons? Scott dismissed the thought because Stiles was walking up to him. “Hey Stiles.”

“Hey Scott, was that Allison?”

“Yeah, did you see her strutting?”

“Yeah, she’s been spending too much time with Lydia.”

“Well she likes her.”

“Ha, I knew it!”

“Everyone knows, but them. When I asked Allison if she told Lydia yet, she looked kind of surprised.”

“You know Lydia was acting weird in class today, she was writing with her right hand.”

“Lydia’s ambidextrous?”

“I don’t think so...I think I may know why Allison and Lydia have been acting weird today.” Stiles smiled when he thought of a new plan, “And I think I can get them to admit their feelings for each other too.” Stiles started telling Scott about his new plan for the girls.

...

 

School finally let out and Lydia was at her locker when she saw a piece of paper inside. It was the back page for the body switching spell that says how to undo it. Lydia’s eyes widened when she read the bottom.

“TRUE LOVE’S KISS WILL UNDO THE SPELL”

Is this some fairy tale shit? No way, this cannot be the real thing. Lydia was so over this day. Who even put this in her locker? Probably Stiles…

 

She found Allison by her car when she walked outside. “Figure out who to undo the spell yet?”

“I may have found a way, but it involves some fairy tale ending.”

“What?”

“I think Stiles somehow figured out what happened to us.”

“Oh I may have spoke French to him this morning...and I forgot you write with your left hand and I may have said you could write with both hands.”

Now things were making more sense. Lydia looked around and saw Stiles and Scott duck behind Stiles’ jeep. Lydia smirked because she was going to play along with their little plan.

“It says we have to undo it with true love’s kiss.” Lydia watched as Allison’s mouth dropped, but quickly shut it and tried to reassess herself by smoothing down her dress. “I think we should try it, just to be sure.”

“What, right here?”

“No better time than he present.”

“It’s worth a try I guess.”

Allison cautiously leans forward, but Lydia just grabs Allison’s collar to bring them forward sealing their lips together. It was kind of like kissing themselves and really awkward if they think about it. This probably shouldn’t have been their first kiss, but Lydia wanted to prove Stiles wrong, so she pulls away with a big smack from her lips and turns to where Stiles and Scott were hiding to smile slyly at them.

“Well that was..um..not how I pictured this.” Allison shifts awkwardly on her feet.

“Since we got that over, I think it’s safe to say no one can try to pull a fast one over me, right Stiles?” Stiles and Scott came into view, Stiles was rubbing the back of his neck and Scott just sheepishly smiled at them.

“ Okay, we were just trying to help get you guys together, honest, only good intentions here.”

“We just thought you guys needed a little push. Stiles wanted to lock you guys in a closet, but then he saw you guys today and thought this would be bet-” Stiles covered Scott’s mouth.

“Ha, I wasn’t really going to lock you guys in a closet.”

“Yes you did, remember yesterday you said if Allison and Lydia don’t get together soon you’ll have just have to lock them in a closet until they kiss each other.”

“I don’t remember saying that at all.” Stiles pointedly looks at Scott to tell him to shut up.

“How can you not remember it was right after we had se-” Stiles covered Scott’s mouth again but it was already too late.

“Well okay there Scotty, looks like it’s time to stop talking now.” Lydia and Allison just stare at them with eyebrows raised.

“Let me just say,” Lydia points between the two guys, “so called it.”

“And I thought this day couldn't get any weirder.” Allison says smugly.

“How can this be weirder than waking up in Lydia’s body?”

“It wasn't weird, it was a blessing, let’s be real.”

“Fine, true. Well since my plan didn't work did you find out the real counter curse?” Stiles turned towards Lydia, she all but rolls her eyes at him.

“Yes, Stiles, I actually did during last period, before I got this poor excuse of a ploy.” She waves his piece of paper around.

“Well, it was very last minute, I could have done better.”

“Come back to me when it’s better then. Now me and Allison have to get going, magical things to do.” Lydia winks at them before grabbing Allison’s hand.

“Lydia as Allison is really weird, I hope this never happens again.” Scott say to Stiles.

“Me and you both.” Allison says before Lydia drags her away.

...

 

When they get to Lydia’s house Allison goes to the kitchen to get something to drink. “Wait juice break first.”

“Juice break?”

“Yeah because juice fixes everything.” Allison says before taking a sip.

“Dork.”

“I’m your dork.” Allison smiles at Lydia nudging her with her hip.

“So...Scott asked you, well not knowing it wasn’t you though, if you told me that you liked me today.” Lydia entwined their fingers together and casually played with them.

“Oh yeah, about that,” Allison awkwardly rubs the back of her neck, “I just, I don’t know, was kind of scared what your reaction would be.”

“Could you not tell that I liked you back?”

“Kind of, I still had that hint of doubt though.”

“Never doubt yourself Ally A.”

“From here on out, I won’t.” Allison grins at her and Lydia squeezes her hand.

“Alright, break over, time to switch ourselves back.” Lydia leads them upstairs to her room.

“How did you figure the counter curse out?”

“I asked Deaton and he gave me the right stuff for it.” Lydia started pulling out her box full of miscellaneous magic items and started setting up. She made a little circle and told Allison to stand in the middle with her. She tied a silk cloth to their wrists and started speaking Latin.

A wind came through the room like last time and swirled around them. Allison felt a pull in her chest and could feel herself being pulled to her real body. It felt like something pushed her chest and then the wind left and the room was quiet, except for their heavy breathing.

“Holy shit.” Is all Allison can manage to say.

“I know right.”

“Okay, please never do that again.”

“I won’t, learned my mistake.” Lydia straightens up and smoothes down her dress.

“Now that we’re ourselves, I can do this finally.” Allison puts one hand on Lydia’s cheek and the other on her hip and brings their lips together. Lydia immediately reacts and threads her fingers through Allison’s hair, parting her lips so her tongue can slide across Allison’s bottom lip. Allison opens her mouth and now has both hands on her hip to bring their bodies closer.

Lydia pulls them apart, “As much as I enjoy kissing you, I think we should clean this up first.” And gestures towards the stuff on her floor.

“Right.”  They start cleaning everything up and Lydia suggests they watch Practical Magic tonight. Allison raises one of her eyebrows, “Are you sure?”

“Can’t go wrong with Nicole Kidman and Sandra Bullock.”

“That’s true. Alright, let’s watch it.” Lydia puts in the movie and they both curl up together on Lydia’s bed.

“You know you can stay the night if you want.” Lydia absentmindedly started playing with Allison’s fingers a couple minutes into the movie and Allison smiled down at their hands.

Allison looked up into Lydia’s eyes still smiling and said, “I’d love that.” And brought their lips back together. They may have missed part of the movie, but Allison doesn’t care because she finally gets to kiss Lydia as much as she wants.

**Author's Note:**

> The French part is just  
> "What's your favorite color?"  
> "Green, and you?"


End file.
